Just Business
Take Big Smoke to Downtown. Protect Big Smoke from the Russians. Follow Big Smoke and protect him from the Russians. Protect the bike from the Russians. }} Just Business is the last mission in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas given to protagonist Carl Johnson by Big Smoke from his home in Idlewood. Mission Carl drops by Big Smoke's house and finds him in the garage. They agree to take a ride somewhere, as Smoke has business to take care of. They head to Commerce and Big Smoke enters the Atrium. After a brief moment, a shootout is heard inside, and Carl quickly rushes inside, protecting Smoke from attacking Russian Mafia goons. Once all of the Russians are killed, the two hop on a BF-400 and attempt to escape. Carl acts as the shooter, killing as many enemies as possible. On the way, they jump over the ramp of a Packer to escape a roadblock, causing all of the Russians there to be obliterated in a huge explosion, however the bike survives. After a long chase, Big Smoke rides through an alley in East Beach. The two have lost all the Russians, agreeing to split up. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Take Big Smoke to Downtown. *Protect Big Smoke from the Russians. *Follow Big Smoke and protect him from the Russians. *Protect the bike from the Russians. Instructional Messages Reward An increase in respect. Reuniting the Families is also unlocked. Obtain a unique-color/unique-wheeled BF-400 Walkthrough Video Walkthroughs GTA San Andreas - Walkthrough - Mission 16 - Just Business (HD)|Original Version GTA San Andreas - iPad Walkthrough - Mission 16 - Just Business (HD)|Mobile Version GTA San Andreas Remastered - Mission 16 - Just Business (Xbox 360 PS3)|Remastered Version Transcript Gallery Walkthrough JustBusiness-GTASA-SS1.png|CJ comes over to see Smoke at his house in Idlewood. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS2.png|CJ takes a look at the garage, but the only thing in it is Smoke's Glendale. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS3.png|CJ tries knocking on the door to no answer. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS4.png|Smoke emerges from behind the Glendale. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS5.png|Smoke greets CJ. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS6.png|CJ greets Smoke and asks what's up. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS7.png|Smoke asks CJ if he'd like to go for a ride. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS8.png|CJ agrees. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS9.png|Smoke says that their destination is Downtown. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS10.png|CJ must now drive Smoke to his destination. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS11.png|CJ says that he hopes that where they're going now isn't another errand for Tenpenny and Pulaski. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS12.png|Smoke says that this time what they're doing is strictly for the benefit of Grove Street Families. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS13.png|Smoke says that he's going to be honest with CJ and tells him that they're getting into some serious trouble. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS14.png|CJ asks Smoke what's the trouble they're in. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS15.png|Smoke says that the near future will be very eventful. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS16.png|Smoke says that the Families getting stronger and the Ballas getting weaker is what he's talking about. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS17.png|Smoke also mentions some Russians among the reason why they're in a lot of trouble. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS18.png|CJ is surprised to hear something about the Russians. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS19.png|Smoke says that he was taught all of his life to be enemies with the Russians. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS20.png|Smoke also says that he has trouble accepting the fact that he's supposed to be friends with them after the fall of the Soviet Union. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS21.png|Smoke says that some Russians are responsible for his "cousin" getting "laid out" just as he got into the country. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS22.png|CJ asks Smoke if that really happened and Smoke says that it did. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS23.png|CJ and Smoke arriving at their destination - The Atrium. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS24.png|CJ and Smoke approach the door to the Atrium. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS25.png|Before they enter, Smoke tells CJ that he needs to be sure CJ is ready for what is about to go down. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS26.png|CJ says that he and Smoke are friends for a very long time and that CJ will always stick with him no matter what. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS27.png|Smoke thanks CJ for his friendship. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS28.png|Smoke asks CJ to wait outside and come in and start shooting if he hears that something has gone wrong. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS29.png|Smoke heads into the Atrium. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS30.png|While Smoke takes care of business inside, CJ tries flirting with a nearby woman. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS31.png|Not too long after, CJ hears a distressed Smoke shouting. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS32.png|Smoke asks CJ to come as fast as possible. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS33.png|For some reason, the Russians have started a firefight and CJ and Smoke are forced to fight for their lives. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS34.png|CJ and Smoke shooting out with the Russian mafia. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS35.png|After clearing out all of the Russians, Smoke tells CJ to follow him through a back exit. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS36.png|As CJ and Smoke go outside they're faced by another wave of Russian mafiosos. Smoke tells CJ to stick close as they navigate the maze of bloodthirsty gangsters. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS37.png|The Russians taunt Smoke and CJ as they shoot at them. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS38.png|CJ and Smoke shooting out with the Russians. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS39.png|As CJ and Smoke try escaping they come across a BF-400. Smoke tells CJ that they should use it to escape the Russians. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS40.png|CJ and Smoke begin driving away from the Atrium. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS41.png|As CJ and Smoke drive through the multi-storey parking lot, the Russians start going after them. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS42.png|CJ tells Smoke that they have bikers on their tail. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS43.png|Smoke tells CJ to kill the Russians that are following them. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS44.png|After a while CJ notices that the Russians are going after them in a Packer. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS45.png|Smoke tells CJ to destroy it. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS46.png|Smoke and CJ escaping the Russians. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS47.png|After a short while, CJ notices some more bikers and tells Smoke to drive faster. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS48.png|Smoke tells CJ to sit tight as he makes a dangerous jump. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS49.png|Smoke jumps onto a parked bus. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS50.png|Fortunately, the pursuing Russians hit the bus that CJ and Smoke jumped over. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS51.png|Smoke jokingly comments on the situation. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS52.png|Unfortunately, the duo are stopped by a roadblock and a single Russian mobster. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS53.png|Smoke once again tells CJ to hold on, as he has an idea. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS54.png|CJ tells Smoke to not jump into the storm drain, as it'll lead them to a dead-end. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS55.png|Smoke tells CJ that he doesn't care as long as they lose the pursuing cars. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS56.png|Smoke says that he knows an exit not too far away from Grove Street. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS57.png|CJ remembers the exit Smoke was talking about. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS58.png|Not too long after jumping into the storm drain, CJ notices a third wave of bikers going after them. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS59.png|Smoke once again tells CJ to shoot all of them. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS60.png|Smoke and CJ escaping from the Russians that followed them into the storm drain. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS61.png|Smoke and CJ seemingly lost all of their pursuers. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS62.png|Suddenly, the Packer that was following them previously jumps into the storm drain from a road above. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS63.png|CJ tells Smoke that the Packer is back on them. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS64.png|Smoke tells CJ to stop being negative and focus on the good things. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS65.png|Smoke tells CJ to not lose his faith as long as he's not running out of bullets. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS66.png|After a while Smoke notices that he can't accelerate properly anymore and CJ brings attention to the fact that Smoke is now being negative himself. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS67.png|Smoke says that he'll stay quiet now. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS68.png|CJ taking out the pursuing cars that were dropped off from the Packer pursuing them. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS70.png|As CJ and Smoke begin escaping, the pursuing Russians find a ramp into the storm drain and some more bikers come after them. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS71.png|The two notice another ramp and CJ tells Smoke to go up on it. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS72.png|Smoke says he'll do it. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS73.png|CJ shooting out with the bikers on the ramp opposite of the one he and Smoke are on. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS74.png|CJ shooting out with seemingly the last pursuing Russians. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS75.png|Unfortunately for CJ and Smoke, the Russians have formed a roadblock and the Packer that was pursuing them stops in front of the roadblock. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS76.png|CJ and Smoke use the Packer to jump over the roadblock. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS77.png|The badly damaged vehicles crash into the roadblock and destroy it. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS78.png|Smoke taunts the Russians that just blew up. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS79.png|The duo notice the exit Smoke was talking about earlier. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS80.png|The exit is blocked by a gate and Smoke tells CJ to shoot it out. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS81.png|CJ shooting out the gate blocking the exit. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS82.png|Smoke compliments CJ's work. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS83.png|CJ says that he used to hate the tunnel they're in when he was a kid. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS84.png|As CJ and Smoke near the end of the road, the Russians are still pursuing them. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS85.png|As CJ and Smoke go through the alleyways between buildings, CJ uses the conveniently placed explosive barrels to take out the pursuing Russians. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS86.png|CJ and Smoke escaping from the Russians. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS87.png|After a short while, Smoke and CJ stop at a parking lot in East Beach. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS89.png|Smoke says that they should split up now that they lost the Russians. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS90.png|Smoke says that he'll dump the bike in another neighborhood. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS91.png|He also adds that what they just gone through was crazy. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS92.png|CJ agrees. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS93.png|CJ says goodbye. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS94.png|Smoke says goodbye and drives off. JustBusiness-GTASA-SS95.png|Mission passed. Trivia *The scene in the mission featuring a Packer jumping off a surface road in slow motion into a storm drain channel, which Big Smoke and CJ are using to escape, is a nod to a similar scene in the 1991 film Terminator 2: Judgment Day, where a large tow-truck (driven by a Terminator) executes a similar stunt as it is in pursuit of John Connor (also riding a motorcycle). This scene was also featured in the second San Andreas trailer. *The woman CJ flirts with when he arrives at the Atrium bears a strong resemblance to Catherine Tramell from the movie Basic Instinct. *The BF-400 in this mission has the license plate reading "IMY AK" (Similar to the Cheetah if the player buys it at the Easter Basin Docks and the Feltzer in End of the Line). *The song at the start of the cutscene is "The Vapors" by Biz Markie. This song can also be heard on Playback FM. *This is the only mission for Big Smoke that does not involve any Vagos. *The stunt jumps executed by Big Smoke in this mission will be included in the player's stats, even though Carl is not driving. *This mission is similar to the TLAD mission Shifting Weight where Johnny shoots at the LCPD while on a motorcycle and acting as the shooter (since Johnny's bike got destroyed before the chase). *When CJ and Big Smoke get onto the BF-400 to escape, the radio starts playing Radio X. *The player's SMG weapon slot is replaced with a Micro SMG when the gunfight begins, and once again when the motorbike chase begins with one providing infinite ammo. **Therefore, there is no point to save SMG ammo, as it will be reset to 80 after this mission. **During the bike chase, if the player activates a cheat to change the Micro SMG into either a Tec-9 or an SMG, they'll not only be able to shoot with a different weapon, but will receive infinite ammo for the Micro SMG after the mission is over. *Sound files suggest that CJ was supposed to enter the Atrium by player control instead of a cutscene, as the mission's sound script has a few lines for Big Smoke such as "CJ, get in here!" and "What took you so long?".The Cutting Room Floor References Navigation }}ru:Just Business fr:Just Business de:Just Business es:Just Business fi:Just Business pl:To tylko biznes pt:Just Business Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA San Andreas